Wonder's Passing (Hero Stories)
"Wonder's Passing" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story It was during a time where Hero's generation of Smurfs were around their 500 years of age, while Saviour and Oracle Smurf were now fully grown adult Smurfs. It was during this time that Hero realized that Wonder was unable to do the tasks she was normally easily capable of doing, so he decided to tell Papa Smurf about it. "So you see, Papa Smurf! Wonder has been unable to smurf what she normally smurfs!" he said, worryingly. "I too have noticed that! If you smurf her to my lab as soon as possible, me and Doctor can smurf tests on her to see what the problem is," Papa Smurf said. "Thank you, Papa Smurf," Hero answered, before leaving Papa Smurf's lab. As he was making his way home, he could see Wonder sitting on the bench outside their home. "What's wrong, Wonder?" he asked. "I feel so useless, Hero!" Wonder answered, sadly. "You're not useless, Wonder!" Hero said. "If we smurf to Papa Smurf's lab as soon as possible, he and Doctor can find out what's wrong with you." Wonder smiled and tried to get up, but suddenly dropped to one knee. "I can't even smurf my balance anymore!" Wonder said, in complete shock. "Don't worry, Wonder! I'll help you," Hero answered, kindly, before he helped Wonder to her feet and they began making their way towards Papa Smurf's lab. When they arrived, Hero knocked on the door. "Papa Smurf! It's us," he called. "Ah! Hero, smurf on in," Papa Smurf answered. When they entered they could see Papa Smurf helping Doctor set up his medical equipment, "Hero, place Wonder on this stool!" Doctor said. "Of course!" Hero answered, as he slowly sat Wonder down on the stool. "Now! Let us see what's wrong with her!" Doctor said. "Agreed! Let's get to work," Papa Smurf said, as they began their tests. The hours passed and finally the tests were complete, Doctor asked Papa Smurf for a private talk. "Bad news, Papa Smurf!" Doctor whispered. "What's wrong?" Papa Smurf whispered back. "Wonder is dying!" Doctor replied, this left Papa Smurf in a state of shock "But how?" he asked. "Since Wonder originally smurfed from that mirror Hero found years ago; it says in one of my medical books that mirror creatures have a shorter lifespan than the creature it is the opposite of," Doctor said. "This was worsened when she smurfed that rapid-aging curse that the Mirror Master tried to smurf on Hero." Papa Smurf began to remember the moment that he and his little Smurfs and Smurfettes were escaping the Mirror Universe and Hero was busy keeping the Mirror Knights at bay, whilst the Mirror Master began to incite an incantation. "As days go by, may this curse rapidly cause your body to grow old from the inside," the Mirror Master said, before launching the curse towards Hero. Hero had just finished dealing with the Mirror Knights that he seen it approaching, he tried to get out of the way, but one of the Knights grabbed him and held him tightly until he was struck by the curse. So Wonder launched an attack against the knight, loosening its grip on Hero; but at the cost of taking the full force of the curse, before successfully managing to escape from the mirror before it was completely destroyed. "We have to tell them, Doctor!" Papa Smurf said. "Agreed! I don't like smurfing this kind of news!" Doctor said with a hint of uneasiness in his voice. They turned to face Hero and Wonder, who were hoping for good news. "What's the news? Can she be cured?" Hero asked. "Well... um... actually..." Doctor stuttered. "Hero... Wonder is dying," Papa Smurf said. "WHAT!" Hero said, in complete shock. "No! She can't die! Is there something we can smurf?" "Sadly there isn't. Wonder has smurfed to the end of her lifespan; as well as the effects of the raping-aging curse from the Mirror Master speeding things up. She will pass away as soon as the sun sets tonight," Doctor said, sadly. "No! She can't die! Saviour can't smurf the rest of her life without her Mama Smurf!" Hero said, with tears running down his face. "Well, there is nothing we can smurf now, Hero!" Papa Smurf said. "I suggest you smurf this to Saviour and the two of you spend the rest of the day with Wonder." Wonder turned to face Hero and she seen the tears running down his face. "Don't cry for me, Hero," she said kindly. "I enjoyed smurfing with you all my life!" Hero turned to face her and planted a kiss on her cheek. ... Later, Hero told Saviour the news about her mother, she didn't like it one bit. "No! Mama Smurf can't die," she cried. "Isn't there anything you can do, Papa Smurf?" "Sadly there isn't anything this smurf can do, but Grandpa Smurf suggests we spend the rest of the day with her!" Hero answered. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Saviour answered, sadly. So for the whole day the three Smurfs spent the day doing what they loved to do and later the sun began to set. It was during Wonder's final hours that Papa Smurf gave her medicines in order to make her feel comfortable, he stood close to her bed, as both Hero and Saviour were at her bedside, Wonder could see that both Hero and Saviour had tears running down their face. "Please don't cry for me" she said, kindly. "But, Wonder, we love you!" Hero said. "Mama Smurf, please don't smurf away" Saviour cried. Wonder smiled again, "You two are the greatest Smurfs that I ever had in my life, even though I won't be around to see the next generation of Smurfs... Hero... promise me that you will smurf care of Saviour... protect her," she said. "I promise you with all my heart!" Hero answered, trying to hold back his tears. "Saviour... help your Papa and Grandpa Smurf whenever they need you!" she said. "I promise that I won't let you down Mama Smurf!" Saviour said, also trying to hold back her tears. "Now... I would like to... talk to... Papa Smurf," Wonder said, sounding weak, and soon Papa Smurf was at the bedside. "Thank you for accepting me as one of your own, Papa Smurf," she said. "Of course, Wonder!" Papa Smurf answered sweetly. "I wouldn't trade all the memories we smurfed together for anything." Hero and Saviour were once again at Wonder's bedside. "I... love... you... two," Wonder said. "I love you, Mama Smurf!" Saviour cried as they watched Wonder breath her last and fell into permanent rest. Saviour touched her mother's hands and they felt lifeless. Hero turned his head, his heart felt heavy, his mind was clouded. He stood over Wonder and looked down at her lifeless body. He felt something snap inside his head before he transferred some energy into his hand, put it upon Wonder's chest and began sending bursts of energy into her every few moments. "Come on, wake up! You've got to get up, Wonder," Hero cried as he continuously tried to revive her, not stopping for one minute. "Wake up, wake up." Papa Smurf came forward and placed his hand on Hero's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hero," He comforted. "She's gone." "You can do it!" Hero said, not paying any attention to Papa Smurf. "Wake up for me, please." "I know it hurts, Hero, but this is how life smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Life smurfs us many obstacles in our paths that can hurt us, both mentally and physically. The one thing that won't be smurfed from you are the memories that you and Wonder shared for the time you two smurfed together; and I'm sure Wonder wouldn't want you to feel like this, would she?" Hero considered Papa Smurf's words, he knew Papa Smurf explained as he grew older that life would sometimes be difficult, but one thing was to always learn from the past and to also treasure the memories of the happier times. Saviour came over and put her hand on Hero's other shoulder, he turned to look at her and he knew that she was the product of his and Wonder's love for each other, and he wouldn't trade his daughter for anything else in the world. News of Wonder's passing soon spread round the village, with every Smurf feeling really upset that she was gone. Some went to drown their sorrows at Nikolai's bar, others went to comfort Hero and Saviour during their darkest times, one of those Smurfs was Smurfette, who felt heartbroken because she had lost her sister, but she vowed to herself to be Saviour's mother-figure whenever Saviour would need motherly advise. Eventually, their thoughts soon turned to getting Wonder ready for her final send-off. ... Several days later, Wonder's body was buried in the cemetery, just beyond the village border. Hero and Saviour showed their respects by placing a flower wreath at her grave marker, while Smurfette placed a bouquet of flowers for her best friend. Both Hero and Saviour stared at the grave marker. "I love you," they both whispered together. Later that day, Saviour seen her father sitting on the bench outside their home. "What's wrong, Papa Smurf?" she asked. Hero sighed, "I miss your Mama Smurf, Saviour, I loved her very much," he said, sadly. "I miss her too, but at least she is smurfing in the Great Smurf Village in the sky," she said. "You're right, and someday this smurf will be there with her!" Hero answered sadly, with tears running down his face. Saviour sat down next to her father and gave him a hug. Hero turned to face her and bravely smiled. Trivia *Hero and Wonder's recorded age in this mini-story is 546, the same age as Papa Smurf in the 2011 Smurfs movie. *Papa Smurf's recorded age is 946 years old. *The appearance of Hero's generation of Smurfs in this story look like how they appeared near the end of Smurfquest, while the power of the Long Life Stone was weakening. *The manner of Hero using his energy as a defibrillator to bring Wonder back is inspired from Episode 105 of the Dragonball Super anime series, where Goku uses his energy as a defib unit to revive Master Roshi. Category:Mini-stories Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Tragic events Category:Death stories